jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Deinonychus
Deinonychus is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Early Cretaceous North America. A close relative of Velociraptor, the Deinonychus bred by InGen can be distinguished by their head crest and distinctive coloration. Deinonychus are unlocked by the Hammond Foundation on Isla Tacaño. History Deinonychus was not planned to be featured in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, and no Deinonychus populations were reported by InGen on either Nublar or their Site B facility on Isla Sorna in 1996.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act However, a promotional art piece by Claire Dearing's Dinosaur Protection Group listing extinct and extant species of dinosaur on Isla Nublar, listed Deinonychus as apparently extinct, implying the animal had been cloned for Jurassic World.Dinosaur Protection Group - Poster "Cruelty", available (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/) Description |caption_align=center |image1 = DeinoAlpine.png |alt1 = Deino Alpine |caption1 = ALPINE |image2 =PachDeinonychus.jpg |alt2 = Deino Jungle |caption2 = JUNGLE |image3 = DeinoRainforest.png |alt3 = Deino Rainforest |caption3 = RAINFOREST |image4 = DeinoTaiga.png |alt4 = Deino Taiga |caption4 = TAIGA |image5 = DeinoVivid.png |alt5 = Deino Vivid |caption5 = VIVID }}A close relative of Velociraptor, Deinonychus is portrayed with a rooster-like comb on its head, as well as another fleshy ridge along its tail. It has a short skull than Velociraptor, with large pronounced eye ridges. The base genome has a velvet and reddish-grey skin with a dark band along its body and around its eyes. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus is a swift moving predator. Despite their similarity, they cannot coexist and will fight each other. In fact, the genus seems antagonistic toward one another and will hunt down the other. Who is the victor in the battle can vary, though unmodified the Velociraptor has slightly higher base stats and may have an advantage. However, Deinonychus can reap a higher benefit from some genome splices meaning a heavily modified Deinonychus will be exponentially more dangerous than the base creature. Like Velociraptor, Deinonychus are social and will rapidly lose comfort and turn antagonistic if denied a pack. A bare minimum of 3 individuals per paddock can reduce rampages though a number of 4 to 6 is recommended. If given space and numbers, Deinonychus can be considered a more docile alternative to Velociraptor. Paleontology In reality, like dromaeosaurids, Deinonychus would have been covered in feathers safe for avian scales present on the feet and the end of the snout. Fossils of relatives such as Microraptor and analysis of quill knobs found on Dakotaraptor, Utahraptor, and Velociraptor indicate it would have had short feathers across most of its body with larger feathers forming a tail fan and small wings on its arms. This would have made Deinonychus resemble a flightless eagle in real life. It is thought these wings and the tail fan would have assisted Deinonychus in maneuvering as airfoils, potentially gliding when it was young, as well as aid in visual displays and brooding its nests. Studies on the feet and hands of Deinonychus support the notion that the genus was a fairly good climber, especially when younger and lighter. In terms of build in real life, Deinonychus had a longer, pointer skull, and longer arms than what is seen in-game. Deinonychus has been found in both the Cedar Mountain and Cloverly Formations. A relatively medium-sized dromaeosaurid, it was one of the earliest of its family, yet showed advanced features that would be passed on to later theropods of the Coelurosauria line; such as a stiffened tail to keep the dinosaur steady while running and stereoscopic vision so it could gauge distances. Deinonychus was somewhere in the middle of the food chain. It lived in packs and prey items would likely depend on if it was hunting alone or in a group. Alone it would have targeted prey similar in size to itself or smaller, but in groups it could have mobbed prey such as Tenontosaurus, Aquilops, and Zephryosaurus, but avoided the large sauropods such as Astrodon and Sauroposeidon. It may have taken on armored dinosaurs such as Sauropelta when in packs. It lived alongside much larger predators, such as the apex predator at the time, the Acrocanthosaurus. Trivia *''Deinonychus'' was first announced on December 27, 2017, in an IGN First video. *Before the [https://twitter.com/nicholasrodgers/status/944671139657388034?lang=en confirmation of Deinonychus] as the species shown in the IGN First, many speculated that it was a Guanlong. *In real life, Deinonychus was about 3 meters long, 0.87 meters tall at the hip, 1.2 meters at the head, and was feathered. Deinonychus had a longer, pointer skull, and with no such eye ridges. The in-game genus appears to be based on older reconstructions by Robert Bakker among others, which had shorter and taller skulls as a result of Allosaurus being used as a reference. The comb and tail ridge are ultimately artistic license. These visual distinctions were likely done to further differentiate the dinosaur from Velociraptor. *The design of Deinonychus resembles a basilisk lizard, especially in its rainforest and taiga colors. *In the Jurassic Park novel canon, Deinonychus is considered to be synonymous with Velociraptor, and was used as the primary basis of the larger-than-life size of Velociraptor. *It was thought that in the Jurassic Park film canon, much like the novel canon, Deinonychus was synonymous with Velociraptor, and was the primary basis for Velociraptor. However, it was proven that Deinonychus and Velociraptor exist in the film canon, as they appear in the Holoscape and DPG List as the separate known genus. How the two differ in the film canon has not yet been firmly established. *In The Lost World: Jurassic Park (console game), Deinonychus appears as an enemy. It bares a resemblance to Velociraptor that appeared as well, and different in coloration. Oddly, it is smaller than Velociraptor rather than being bigger. They are called "Deinon-Raptor", likely to further differentiate Velociraptor. *In Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, Deinonychus appears and can be recreated from Paleo-DNA. *''Deinonychus'' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was scrapped due to time constraints. *The Deinonychus shares some similar sounds with Dilophosaurus. *The animals depicted in the Jurassic Park franchise were actually members of the species and genus, Deinonychus antirrhopus, and not members of the genus Velociraptor. When Michael Crichton was writing the books, he extensively used Deinonychus as a reference and consulted Dr. John Ostrom, the paleontologist who discovered and studied Deinonychus, to design the animals. However, the name Velociraptor was ultimately chosen, because Michael Crichton found it dramatically imposing and because at the time, one of his known references was the book Predatory Dinosaurs of the World by Dr. Gregory S. Paul, which classified Deinonychus antirrhopus and Velociraptor mongoliensis as the same genus with two different known species. According to the taxonomy rules, the oldest known genus name would take priority and thus Deinonychus antirrhopus was classified as Velociraptor antirrhopus. While this idea ultimately did not caught on with scientists, Michael Crichton did use it in the novels. This notion, the raptors were actually Deinonychus, and was reinforced by the body shape, size, and text in the novels. Dr. Grant's novel counterpart directly states, "Deinonychus is considered one of the Velociraptors now". Additionally, Deinonychus is far closer to the Jurassic Park canon's raptors in terms of the size, ranging from 3.5 to 5 feet tall and up to 160 kilograms, far larger than the actual Velociraptor's size of 1.5 feet tall and 12 kilograms. The locations of the fossils in the films and books being in Montana matches the North American Deinonychus, rather than the Asian Velociraptor. The concept art of the films and novels directly label the animals as Deinonychus. In essence, this means Velociraptor ultimately had not appeared in the films and novels, and all the known individuals seen thus far are Deinonychus, under the wrong name. For the sake of consistency in the films and novels, this will refer to the animals as Velociraptor, as it can be speculated that in the film and novel canon, the classification by Dr. Gregory S. Paul was ultimately accepted, and Deinonychus continued to be labeled as Velociraptor antirrhopus. The reason Velociraptor and Deinonychus share the same attributes in the films is allegedly, because Michael Crichton had extensively got them mixed up in the novels. Gallery Deino2CaptainFistard.jpg DeinoMr.Jurassic.png DeinoCaptainFistard.jpg DeinoSpliffi.jpg Deino≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg Deino3CaptainFistard.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Isla Tacano Unlock